The subject matter herein relates generally to wire sorting machines and methods of sorting wires.
Many electrical components are mounted to ends of cables. The cables have individual wires that are terminated to the various components of the electrical component. For example, the wires may be soldered to circuit boards or terminated to contacts or terminals. Assembly of the electrical components and connection of the electrical components to the cables is time consuming. Typically, the wires are positioned manually, such as by an operator lacing the wires into a wire organizer for holding the wires in position for terminating to the circuit board or contacts. Such manual lacing is time consuming.
There is a need for a cost effective automated process of sorting wires of a cable without human operator intervention.